


The Wolf and the Spirit

by violinia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DenNor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinia/pseuds/violinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hunters kill his mother, a kind forest spirit turns a sad, lonely wolf pup into human. After the werewolf grows up, he meets the forest spirit once again, discovering a new friendship that he had always yearned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ulven

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking around for new artists to listen to (preferably non-American artists), I found Oh Land and pretty much fell in love with her song "Wolf and I". AO3 doesn't really allow me to add links in the way I want to, but I personally love the orchestra version, though the original is still beautiful (I suggest you listen to both when you get the chance!). 
> 
> This fic is technically for Halloween, even though its not really spoopy. It's also kind of lame? I'm sorry. I hope you all still enjoy it, regardless of how lame it is.  
> ~Katelyn

_Ever since his birth the Wolf recalled a Spirit living in the forest. The Spirit cared for the creatures that lived in the forest, keeping them safe from harm. The Wolf never saw the Spirit’s face; all he could see was the glowing light that surrounded him and a long, white gown that covered his bare feet._

_When the Wolf had been a pup, his mother had been killed by hunters, and when the hunters were just about to kill him as well, the Spirit saved him, casting the hunters away from the Wolf. As the Wolf cowered and whimpered against a tree in fear the Spirit soothed him and said: “I am the Spirit of this Forest, do not fear me, Wolf. I will protect you and the creatures of the forest for as long as you shall live.”_

_The Spirit placed a gentle hand on the Wolf’s head and began stroking its soft fur. “As a pup, you cannot live alone in this forest without a mother. You must go Wolf, as a human child, and find yourself a new family. There, you will be safe and grow into a man. But remember that you are a Wolf, and where you came from. Remember that on the Full Moon, you may come back and be your true nature, just for the night. Remember the gift I’ve granted you.” And with that the Wolf saw that he was a human boy, naked, and that the Spirit had vanished._

_And so the boy left in search of a new home and family. He was found and adopted by a young married couple, to a couple who could not bear children. They named him Mathias, and they raised him well. They taught him language and literature. They accepted his true nature as a wolf, allowing him to wander in the forest on his 13th birthday and onward. Mathias grew into a man, and soon he was able to leave his family’s house, build a cabin for himself and lived in the forest._

* * *

 

After a night filled with hunting Mathias woke up, finding himself naked in his bed of his cabin. His mouth was dry and the taste of blood from last night’s kill lingered in his mouth. Mathias sat up and rubbed his head, groaning. His transformation into a wolf was never as painful as transforming from wolf back into human. His joints ached from running, his teeth were sore from killing and ripping the elk’s flesh to shreds. But after a Full Moon’s night Mathias always found himself happy, for a Full Moon’s night meant that he could return to his true nature.

Mathias made his way to the wash room and leaned over the sink, splashing cold water onto his face. Being human wasn’t so bad, in fact, it had its perks. There was much more Mathias could do as a human that he couldn’t do as a wolf; for example, Mathias could speak in a language so that others could understand and communicate with him, he could travel to further lands in the world if he wished to and, not to mention, all of the different types of food he could eat that a wolf would never have the opportunity to taste in a lifetime. There was also his work; Mathias was an architect, and he enjoyed building houses with his bare hands. He had built the cabin himself in the forest so that at the end of the day he could be by himself and in his true home. Besides the times he turned full wolf Mathias had adjusted well into human society.

After washing up, Mathias dressed himself in his work clothes and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where he cooked himself breakfast. He sat at the small wooden dining table and enjoyed his eggs and bread, and soon he hurried out of the cabin so that he could make his way to the city for work. There, with his colleagues, he designed blueprints for houses and planned how to keep the upkeep of the old buildings. Soon Mathias found himself back at his cabin, sitting by the fire as he whittled to pass the time. The only thing that annoyed him about being human was that his life was all routine and boredom. His life was restricted and lonely without a pack.

“Wolf,” He heard a voice call to him. Mathias looked up from his carving and looked around; there was no one with him. “Wolf, come outside.” Mathias continued to look around the cabin, confused. “Don’t ignore me, Wolf.”

“I’m just imagining things,” Mathias muttered to himself. “There’s no one here.” As he turned back to look at the fireplace, he saw a man standing before him. Mathias jumped to his feet, startle, and held his carving knife to the man.

“Wolf, put the knife down.” the man said.

“W-who are you? H-how did you get inside my house?! No one knows I live here!” Mathias shouted, jabbing the knife at the air. The man rolled his eyes and the knife flew out of Mathias’ hand, getting stuck in the wall next to him. Mathias screamed and turned to run out of the cabin and into the forest. Before he could go far, the man appeared in front of him. Mathias stumbled backwards and fell on his back; the man knelt down beside him and gently put his hand over Mathias’ mouth.

“I am the Spirit of the Forest, do not fear me, Wolf,” he said gently. Mathias stared at the Spirit in shock, breathing heavily so he could catch his breath. “I came to see how you were doing.”

Mathias scowled at the Spirit and sat up. “You’re a little late.” he grumbled. The Spirit smiled sadly and nodded.

“I know, I apologize, Wolf,” the Spirit replied, standing up. “I’m glad you’re doing well.” The Spirit turned to leave, but Mathias quickly stood up and reached for the Spirit’s hand. Naturally, the Spirit could not be touched.

“Wait!” Mathias called out. The Spirit stopped and looked over his shoulder. It was then when Mathias finally had a good view of the Spirit’s face. What struck him first was the Spirit’s deep, blue colored eyes that could hold an icy cold glare, short, light blond hair that swooped into bangs against his forehead. He had a round face that, despite his high cheekbones, had a beauty and elegance. He had a rather slim figure, and his pure white gown flowed gently in the breeze, forming against his body. “Can you make me a wolf again?” Mathias asked. The Spirit frowned, and looked away.

“I gave you a gift, Wolf, and still you don’t appreciate it?” he said, looking up at the sky.

“But you told me to not forget that I’m a wolf, and I want to return to my trueself.” Mathias begged.

“You’ve lived your life as a human; do you really think it would be wise for you to go back to being a wolf, as soft-hearted as you are?” the Spirit questioned.

“Please, I don’t want to be a human anymore! I want to be free, like you, like a wolf!” Mathias continued. The Spirit shook his head.

“I cannot undo what has been done, Wolf.” he replied.

“Then...stay with me for the night,” Mathias offered. The Spirit stared at him, perplexed. “I’m a lone wolf, and I live a lonely life. You must be lonely as a spirit as well.” The Spirit smirked and chuckled.

“Do you think spirits have the same needs and wants as animals?” he questioned.

“Surely, you feel something other than care and compassion?” Mathias asked.

“It was a kind gesture, Wolf, but I have other things to tend to in the night.” the Spirit said, beginning to fade away.

“My name is Mathias,” Mathias blurted. “You don’t have to call me Wolf anymore.”

“I will call you what I wish, Wolf.”

“Then what shall I call you, Spirit?”

The Spirit only smiled as he vanished. “You may call me Lukas if you wish.”

* * *

 

A month had passed since the Spirit had come to visit Mathias, and it was the day of the Full Moon. Mathias found himself counting down the days and looking forward to when he would turn into a wolf. Though those days required strict preparation for his transformation. Mathias often left work early, and hardly ate any dinner that evening. As the sun would set, he would sit outside, watching the moon rise as the sun went to sleep. He never participated in any of the crazy stereotypes humans had towards those they called “werewolves”. He never howled at the moon or hunted down other humans; he would only run wild in the forest, kill an elk by himself and feast upon it before he went home and fell asleep. Mathias had to be sure he left the back door slightly open so that he could get back into his cabin before the night ended, or else he’d be stuck standing naked outside (it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened).

By 8pm the moon had fully risen and spilled her light upon the forest. Mathias had transformed and shook off the pieces of clothing that had managed to stay on. He leapt forward and ran deeper into the forest, feeling the wind sift through his fur. He jumped and dodged obstacles in his path; trees and fallen branches had tripped him up in the past, but he travelled the same paths every time. He knew nearly every nook and cranny of the forest by now. As he slowed down, he sniffed the earthy ground, smelling each fallen leaf, hoping to lock onto a scent that would lead him to some prey. Mathias crept along, slowly feeling frustrated that he could not find a decent scent. His stomach was empty from skipping dinner, in hopes that he’d find something on his hunt. Despite his hopes, there seemed to be nothing.

Suddenly, there was a loud, metallic snap to his right and Mathias jumped back, letting out a small, frightened bark. He whimpered as he continued to slowly back away, staring at the metal bear trap that had been left lying around.

“You’ve ought to be more careful, Wolf,” Mathias glanced up to find the Spirit lying on a tree branch, his fists cradling his jaw. “You almost got you nose torn off.” Mathias growled at him. “What? It wasn’t me who put that there, it was the hunters. You know how they look for wolves to steal their fur. It’s disgusting how humans see animals as trophies.” Lukas rolled off of the branch and vanished, only to reappear behind where Mathias stood. He squatted besides the wolf, scratching the wolf’s chin lightly. “Tell me, Wolf, may I accompany you tonight? So you do not feel alone on your journey.” Mathias did not object; he only snuffed and continued walking ahead. This was most certainly one of those moments when being a human would’ve come in handy.

“Wolf, slow down,” the Spirit called. Mathias stopped and turned to look behind him, only to see dark forest. “I want to show you something; I’m sure you haven’t seen it before.” Mathias looked ahead to see Lukas’ glow far ahead of him. He ran to catch up with him, following the Spirit’s illuminating light to a tall tree, with branches that reached out to the sky and roots that ran deep in the ground.

“Come, Wolf, do not be afraid. This is my home.” The Spirit glanced at him over his shoulder, gave the Wolf a smile and sat down at the base of the tree. Mathias looked around the area, to be sure there were no threats in the area. “You will be safe here, Wolf; no humans can find this place.” Lukas assured, offering a gentle, welcoming hand. “Come, sit.”

Mathias obliged and sat down in the spot next to Lukas. The two of them sat in silence for awhile, enjoying to calm rustle of the leaves as the wind blew, bathing in the soft moon light. Mathias grew impatient quickly as his stomach rumbled, and began to walk away.

“Do you know what this tree represents?” Lukas asked. Mathias stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder. Lukas gazed up at the tree branches, a small smile lingering over his lips. “This is the Tree of Life; the Ancestors of the forest put it here in hopes that the life of the forest could find a safe haven. I was born from this tree, and it was then when I was to be the guardian of this forest.”

The Spirit looked to Mathias, who was slightly annoyed that he was hearing some origin story instead of hunting for food. Lukas chuckled. “You’re annoyed with me, aren’t you? I won’t turn you back into a wolf properly, I won’t let you hunt…” His voice trailed off as he lay down on his back, staring at the Wolf upside down. “I just wanted to show you where this place was, so if you ever feel unsafe, you can come here. Do you understand?” Mathias huffed and turned to look ahead.

“Do you want to know why I made you human, Wolf?” The Spirit appeared in front of Mathias, who stepped back and began to snarl. “Okay, okay, I’ll make this quick; when I saw you as a pup, I knew that there was something special about you. The Ancestors of the forest refuse to tell me what it is, but I knew that you were not to die that day. Your eyes are as blue as ice, the color that I’ve never seen a wolf possess. And you have a strong spirit, a strong will to live and to be free. I had to be sure to give you a good life,” Lukas paused, patting Mathias’ head. “You deserve a life that is more than a wolf’s, so I made you human.”

Mathias took a step closer to Lukas and bowed his head, it was all he could do (without howling or barking) to tell Lukas that he understood loud and clear. It was hard to make any sign of agreement when you are a wolf. Lukas chuckled and began petting the Wolf’s soft fur as an endearing gesture.

“I’m glad we are in understanding of each other. Do you trust me? Do you think of me as a friend?” the Spirit asked, scratching behind Mathias’ ears. “You don’t need to fear me, Wolf; I will always protect you.” Mathias took another step forward, encouraging Lukas to continue scratching his head, but he realized that he no longer felt the Spirit’s touch. He immediately looked up to see that Lukas had disappeared, and he let out a whimper. Someone who was to protect him shouldn’t leave so suddenly, at least without warning.

“I told you not to be afraid, Wolf,” He heard the Spirit say softly. Mathias looked up at the moon, huffed and went back on his hunt, not hearing the Spirit’s ending to his sentence: “I will be by your side when you need me, or if I need you by mine.”


	2. Ånden

As a spirit, your life is different from any other lifeform on the earth. Your life is eternal, you wander alone and you have to make judgement decisions on your own upon the lives you are assigned to protect. All spirits felt the same compassion towards every creature they protected. All spirits knew of each other’s whereabouts, but were to not interfere other’s territory. A spirit was not to let a creature see their face unless they were to be saved or to die and pass to the next.

A spirit’s life was a lonely one.

Lukas never forgot the day he saved the wolf pup and made him human; he had always been gifted with his magic however he had no idea that he could change a creature’s species at the flick of a wrist. After he had changed the wolf pup he stayed far away from him deciding to let nature take its course. Yet once he sensed that the Wolf had returned back to the forest Lukas found that he could not stay away. The Wolf had grown into a beautiful man; tall, muscular, intelligent, and strong. And how could he forget those piercing blue eyes he had: Lukas loved the color of his eyes the most.

Lukas had never been fond of a human before.

In any other situation it would’ve been considered as creepy and strange but Lukas soon began following the Wolf, knowing how he chose construction and building as a career path. Lukas knew the dangers of the jobs the Wolf would face, and wanted to be sure that nothing would ever happen to him. He was a Forest Spirit after all and so it was his duty to protect the forest creatures. Soon, however, Lukas realized he could no longer keep his distance from the Wolf.

After reuniting with the Wolf, who had claimed his name as Mathias, Lukas visited him often. He began to look forward to the Full Moon just so he could run along side with Mathias, exploring the forest from a different perspective. Lukas could tell that Mathias grew fond of him and would invite him to “keep him company” often, whatever that meant. As a spirit Lukas knew that he was not to be too close to creatures, especially humans. But he was fond of Mathias as well, and soon he accepted the invitation.

“Do you like cooked meat?” Mathias asked, closing the door behind him. Lukas appeared in the cabin and walked about, looking at the small pictures hanging on the walls of Mathias’ human family. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had something to do with giving Mathias a happy childhood. 

“I am a spirit, I do not need to eat.” Lukas replied. He touched one of the picture frames gently and sighed. How he wished he could be like the rest of the creatures that roamed the earth. Mathias rounded the corner, holding a plate with leftover wings.

“You don’t eat anything?” he asked. “Do you drink water, at least?”

Lukas shook his head. “I am a spirit, I am neither alive or dead, I do not need nourishment.” he answered. “However, if you are hungry, Wolf, eat until you are no longer hungry.”

Mathias frowned. “It’s rude to have a guest over and eat in front of them unless they eat with you.” he muttered, setting the plate down.

“I can pretend to eat,” Lukas offered, glancing at the table. “I can pretend. That’s what humans like to do for fun right? They pretend?” Mathias laughed as he sat down at the table, pulling apart the raw meat. Lukas pulled the chair next to him and sat down.

“Most humans would think eating raw meat is disgusting, wouldn’t they? Shouldn’t you cook it first? Won’t you get sick?”

Mathias smirked, his bright blue eyes beaming. “I’m a wolf, remember? Plus, it’s leftovers.” he teased. He reached to teasingly punch Lukas’ shoulder, but as always, his hand went through Lukas’ shoulder. “Right...sorry, Lukas.” Lukas laughed awkwardly and leaned back. “If my hands go through you, how come you don’t go through everything normally?”

“The rules of a spirit do not abide by the rules of the physical world. I can come and go when I choose, I can move through different worlds with ease,” Lukas explained. “That’s why if an animal needs my help, I am able to come to their aid quickly.”

“Like when I was a pup, right?” Mathias asked, chewing.

“Yes, even though I was not able to save your mother.” Lukas sighed.

“It wasn’t your fault that she died,” Mathias assured. “And you saved me, and I’m thankful for that. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you, and I wouldn’t have…” His voice trailed off as he looked down at his plate. “I wouldn’t have been able to experience what it’s like to be human, or human emotions. I would’ve been just a wolf, hunting with my pack. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be who I am today.” They sat in silence as Mathias ate, Lukas closed his eyes, telling himself that he should leave, that he should be wandering the forest. He was assigned to the forest to protect, not to forget.

“Wolf, can I ask you something?” Lukas asked. Mathias nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “You refer to yourself as a lone wolf; what do you mean by that?”

“Wolves aren’t meant to be alone, they stay in packs. Considering you’re a forest spirit, I would’ve thought you would’ve known that already.” Mathias answered.

“So that means that you are lonely?” Lukas continued. “Do you know that a spirit’s life is a lonely one. We are surrounded by life and given the gift of compassion, but the life around us has its own companions. We are just to care for and protect but nothing else.”

“You have me, don’t you?” Mathias asked. Lukas looked up and met his gaze. “That’s why we’re friends, because I’m the only one you can speak to. I’m the only one who can _see_ you.”

Lukas nodded, looking away.

“Neither of us are alone, Lukas; I’ve got you and you’ve got me.” Lukas remained silent, with his head hung low as Mathias stood up to take his plate back into the kitchen. “I think I’m going to get some rest; tomorrow will be a long day.” Lukas smiled.

“Yes, that’s right; tomorrow is a full moon,” Lukas whispered. “May I stay here with you through the night, Wolf?” Mathias walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the staircase.

“Of course you can,” he answered. “I know you don’t sleep, but feel free to sit next to me in the bed.” Lukas nodded as he stood up and pushed in the chair.

He followed Mathias up the stairs and stepped into the bedroom, staring at the king sized bed. “You sleep in this?” Lukas asked. “Why do you need such a big bed?” Mathias laughed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to a pile of clothes in a corner.

“It’s really comfortable,” he said, taking off his pants as well so that he was just in his underwear. He crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket over himself. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Lukas shifted his feet and glanced away, considering vanishing back to the forest. _I shouldn’t have agreed to come inside his house._ Lukas thought to himself.

“Spirits don’t sleep.” he mumbled, stepping backwards.

“Please stay,” Mathias begged. “Or at least stay until I fall asleep. It shouldn’t be too long because I’m exhausted.”

Lukas hesitated, thinking, but sat on top of the blanket next to Mathias, staring straight ahead. It was silent once again, and Lukas could hear Mathias’ breathing deepen as he began to drift into sleep.

“Lukas, I just wanna say thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. I wish I could help you, but it seems you’re already perfect, considering that’s how spirits are.”

“I don’t need your flattery,” Lukas said. “But…have you ever kissed anyone before, Wolf?” Mathias shook his head, rolling onto his back.

“Nope; have you?” he asked back, yawning.

“No.” Lukas answered.

Silence.

“Well, do you want to find out or what?” Mathias asked, chuckling. Lukas looked over his shoulder to give Mathias a glare. “Hey, you can’t ask a question like that and be silent. I think you were going somewhere with that sentence, weren’t you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Lukas muttered.

“Oh come on! Don’t lie!” Mathias teased. He sat up and scooted closer to Lukas. “Look, I would kiss you if I could, but your spirit rules don’t allow me to. So it’s up to you, Lukas.” Lukas sat still for a moment, locking his gaze with Mathias’ blue eyes. He slowly inched forward towards the Wolf, his lips parting just slightly, staring at Mathias’ lips in hesitation. Lukas closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the Wolf’s, feeling the warmth of his lips. Only a few seconds passed until Lukas pulled away from the kiss. He glanced at Mathias to see that his cheeks were pink.

“Well?” Mathias asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“It was nice, I suppose.” Lukas quickly said, looking away. Mathias laughed.

“Hey, your aura has turned a light pink color; are you blushing?” he teased, smiling brightly.

“Don’t mock me, Wolf,” Lukas muttered. “Don’t act as if you’re not blushing as well.” Mathias’ laugh grew louder and much more contagious; Lukas wasn’t sure he was laughing because the kiss was that good or that awful. “You need to get your rest.” Mathias groaned and lied back down on his back.

“Alright, fine,” he mumbled. “Party pooper.”

 There was silence once again, and in an amount of minutes, Mathias was asleep. Lukas sighed with relief, and sat next to him, watching the sleeping Wolf. He reached to brush a stray hair from Mathias’ face and leaned over him to kiss his forehead. Lukas smiled as he let his body hover in the air slightly, admiring Mathias’ peaceful face as he slept, whispering: “ _Jeg elsker deg_.”

* * *

 

The Full Moon shone down on the forest, illuminating several pathways for Mathias and Lukas to explore. The night was going well as usual, but Lukas could sense that there was something terrible lurking about in the forest. Mathias was eager to run ahead, to which Lukas kept telling him to slow down; though he could appear anywhere at will, Lukas still wanted to be sure that Mathias did not run into trouble. The Spirit was certain that there were hunters nearby, and knew their intent was for a wolf pelt.

“Slow down,” Lukas said, jumping in front of Mathias. Mathias tried to stop, but ended up running through Lukas’ image and rolled on the ground until he stopped. The Wolf looked up, letting out an angry bark and rested his head on his two front paws, waiting. “Sorry, but I think we’re in danger,” Lukas whispered, standing and peering around the tree.

Mathias made a disgruntled whine and rolled onto his back, rubbing against the crisp fallen leaves. “Shh! I know you think this is funny but there’re hunters! You’re going to bring them here!”

The two of them remained still for several moments before Lukas let his guard down a little. “You know how to get to the Tree of Life from here, yes? Go there and wait for me; I will deal with the hunters.” Mathias rose to his four legs, stretched and walked towards Lukas, whining; he wanted the Spirit to follow him. “Now’s not the time to be stubborn! Go, before you bring attention to yourself!”

Finally, Mathias listened and turned away, to the direction of the Tree of Life as Lukas made his way to where the hunters were. Humans typically could not see spirits, no matter how hard they tried, so Lukas stood beside them as the two men reloaded their guns.

“You really believe in werewolves?” the first one asked.

“Hell yeah; I hear there’s one that lives in this forest. Do you know how much their fur would be? We’ll be rich!” the other cheered.

“Yeah, but isn’t that like, murder? Because it’s also a human?”

“Don’t get all philosophical now!”

They paused when they saw Mathias running far up ahead. “Hey! D’you see that? I think that was it!”

The hunters began running after Mathias, and Lukas followed after them, thinking of what to do to chase them away. The Spirit muttered under his breath, causing the winds to pick up speed and cause the trees to sway back and forth heavily. Of course, wind never scared people away (at first) and so Lukas let a storm quickly develop over the forest with his magic, making it downpour on the hunters. Still, the hunters did not falter and continued in their chase.

The hunters managed to catch up with Mathias, one running behind him and the other running next to hit. They held their guns close, occasionally lifting them up and ready to shoot. Lukas snapped his fingers, making one of the hunter’s guns to fire and made sure that it would be jammed the next time he were to use it.

“The fuck are you doin’?!” the one shouted.

“It just fired on its own!”

Soon they began to approach the Tree of Life, and Mathias stopped and turned towards the hunters, snarling. He barked at them, a warning of what he would do to them if they came any closer. The hunter whose gun was jammed raised his gun and pressed the trigger several times, only to realize that it would not work. Lukas smirked and waved his hand so that a gust of wind would send the man flying into a tree and fall into unconsciousness.

“What are you waiting for? Go to the tree! You’ll be safe there!” Lukas hissed at Mathias. The other hunter pointed his gun at the Wolf with an evil grin on his face.

“You’re gonna be mine, you mangy dog!” the hunter yelled, laughing.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Lukas appeared behind him and yanked the back of his collar, throwing him to where the other hunter had banged his head. When he believed he had won, Lukas heard a loud gunshot ringing in his ears. The hunter’s gun had landed onto the ground with enough force, it triggered the shot and the bullet hit Mathias. Mathias let out a yelp as he fell limp on the ground. Lukas screamed, which shook the earth and the trees and made lightning strike against several tree trunks. He did not care at the moment if the hunters died in his forest; he was angry with himself that despite that he was protecting Mathias the idiot Wolf still managed to get shot.

The Spirit ran to the Wolf’s aid only to see that the bullet had manage to cause him to bleed heavily. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Lukas said, quickly, trying to find the wound. If he could find the wound, he might be able to heal the Wolf.

“Mathias, can you hear me? You’re going to be okay! I can heal you, okay? I can...I can…”

Lukas was startled to find that tears were racing down his cheeks and gathering near his chin, dripping to the earth.

The Wolf was dead, there was nothing Lukas could do to save him. “Mathias…” Lukas cried. He leaned over the Wolf’s body, trying to muffle his sobs. “You idiot, why didn’t you listen to me when I said go to the tree? You would’ve been safe there, Mathias, you would’ve been safe.” He sobbed, stroking the fur of the lifeless Wolf and cradled its head.

“You were my only friend, you’re the only one who understands me, Mathias. If you had only listened,” Lukas paused, taking a moment to catch his breath from crying. “If only I had been better at protecting you.”

“Lukas?”

The Spirit felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and quickly he sat up and turned to see Mathias sitting next to him.

“Mathias?” Lukas muttered. “But you’re...you’re…”

“I know! It’s weird, right?” Mathias said, laughing. “If I’m a spirit now, how come I’m not a wolf or something? How does this stuff work?”

Lukas stared at him blankly, confused. He had seen plenty of deaths in his lifetime, human and animal alike, and never saw them become a spirit like him. This wasn’t possible, or rather, it _shouldn’t_ be possible.

“Wait, Mathias, are you able to touch me?” Lukas asked, lifting up his arm.

“In what way?” Mathias joked with a grin.

“Don’t be stupid.” Lukas grumbled.

“Wait, did you call me by my name?” Mathias asked.

“Answer my question first, please!” Lukas hissed. Mathias laughed as he grabbed a hold of Lukas’ forearm. “This...this can’t be…”

“Hey, if I can do that, that means I can do this!” Mathias said, cheerfully. He cradled Lukas’ jaw and pulled him closer to him, kissing him softly. Taken by surprise, Lukas froze, unsure what had just happened. But he relaxed, closed his eyes and kissed back passionately. Mathias pulled away and gave Lukas a bright grin. “How was that, Spirit?” he asked.

Lukas rolled his eyes and gave a tiny smirk back. “Don’t scare me like that again,” Lukas mumbled. He leaned forward to kiss Mathias once again and when he pulled away, his smile was wider.

“Wolf.”

* * *

 

_The Wolf became like the Spirit, no longer worrying about the phases of the moon, and having to hide his true nature. And so the Wolf’s cabin was left empty, and his disappearance was questioned, but his family knew that he was well and safe. The Wolf kept the Spirit company and the Spirit was no longer lonely. The two Spirits tended and guarded the forest, protecting every creature that lived within its trees._

_As the years continued on, the love of the Wolf and the Spirit grew ever stronger, making the forest to grow and expand its boundaries. There was nothing that could break them apart, even if the earth died along with the sun. And so they carried on with an eternal life, and their love for each other was endless that bonded the two as one._

_Wolf and Spirit._


End file.
